


Lonely, Despite Herself

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Asajj should welcome the solitude, really.





	

Taking back her place within the clan she had been born to had been one thing Asajj Ventress thought she needed to do. However, she didn't have the full heritage to connect with any of the sisters, and there were certainly no males left that were of interest to her.

Vold, her rancor, was company enough, she swore to herself, even as she spent as much time alone as she had while bounty hunting.

She needed nothing, no one, after all!

"Hey, harpy," a voice intruded, bare weeks later.

"Hello, little pet," Asajj greeted, and let go of her solitude.


End file.
